It's a Secret
Last winter, I picked up a game. A typically pleasant game. I broke it promptly after I finished writing this journal, although admittedly it was an accidental break on the way to returning it since I didn't get an appropriate box with it, but rather a disk sleeve. December 17 2010 My average day was rather normal. Attend classes on my college campus, come back to my dorm, take a nap, do my assigned homework, eat dinner, and either stay up a little longer or take a shower and go to bed. The winter break was fast approaching, and I had just about nothing to do. I'm the type to wing my finals rather than study, but man oh man do I wish I'd spent my time studying now. December 19 2010 I just completed my last day of school before break. Ah, what a relief! I'm going to head out to my local Target to grab a game for my Wii or something to keep myself occupied over break. Hopefully I'll find something I'm interested in! December 20 2010 I found something! Oh, gosh, I can't wait to play it! I picked up a copy of the Wii version of Animal Crossing. I didn't get the chance to play it today, but that's okay, since I'll have all the time I want to play it tomorrow. December 21 2010 I'm… I'm not sure how I feel about this game. I liked it, partially. However, there was some sort of undertone to the music, or at least I thought I heard one. There was already a preexisting file on the console, and I was checking out their house on another file. I liked the neighbors, they were all pretty chill and welcomed me. The off bit came into play whenever I was trying to enter their basement, when I got a message. "I shouldn't go down there." I wonder why, it doesn't seem so bad. The rest of their house that I could explore was pretty nice though, they had all the nice furnishings and even had feng shui down to an art! Either that, or they were highly OCD. I can't really tell. December 22 2010 Okay, this is getting kind of weird. I stayed up last night to catch a tarantula, and ended up getting a scorpion instead. I'm okay with that, and I put it on display in my home. He rests on a small table next to my common bed, it's nothing fancy or roomy. However, when I got back on today, it was gone! I KNOW I saved, Ressetti didn't come talk to me or anything. December 23 2010 I got a new neighbor today. Roscoe, I think. He's a black horse with red eyes. Not terribly scary, but… He had my scorpion sitting next to his bed. He wasn't in a cage or anything, just… waiting. The second I walked in, it stung not me, but Roscoe. I panicked and fled, thinking that medicine would be a good option. Too late. As I returned, the house was no longer there and the only evidence of it's existence was the patch of dirt it left. December 2''4 2010'' The villagers weren't talking about any holidays today, which I found odd. Normally they did, didn't they? Whatever. I decided to visit Dotty, one of my original neighbors. She was quite pleasant, very cheery. Although, this is getting extremely weird. Dotty had a scorpion next to her bed, too, and it stung her. She fell. I had medicine in my pockets, so I scrambled over to her to give it to her. She only croaked out a few lines. "… Why … why would you … you brought this upon us … where's … where's …" Her sprite faded out, and I was forced out of the house. When the screen returned from black, all that was left was a patch of dirt. I'm confused. Where's who?? Where's what?? December 26 2010 Sorry I skipped a day, we had a family gathering for Christmas. No big deal, right? So, about the game… I made sure not to talk to anyone or enter their homes today, I'm not fond of losing villagers. Did I mention their name never leaves the town roster, so I can't get any more? Simply a red "x" is placed by the name. It's odd though… I feel like someone is missing. December 27 2010 No. No no no no no no NO. I checked the roster. I've lost not one, not two, but three villagers recently. I didn't even log into the game on the 25th!! I'm now missing Lily, Mitzi, and Bunnie. The only ones left are Jambette and Tammy. I will NOT let them die, too. I'm not going to play anymore. December 30 2010 I couldn't help it. I had to play. I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted answers. They're both dead, I'm the only one left. The sky is dark, there's not much to do anymore. All the staff don't talk to me. I found I pile of bones in each corner of the map, besides the corner my home occupies. I decided to check out the other player's home. What else did I have to lose? I shouldn't have done that. Oh how I wish I didn't. I found them. I found my villagers. They were pinned up, up on the walls of that wretched, disgusting, and terrible basement. It resembled a torture room. There didn't seem to be blood, but half the animals seemed to not have a structure. Almost like they had no bones… I ran out of the home, bumping into another being on the way. I stopped. I'm alone, aren't I? No. They were another human. I thought my town was closed. He displayed the glee emotion on repeat. "Did you see my art? Did you see my pretty, pretty art?" He said, walking in circles. "Come see, come see!" I was dragged into a cutscene, I couldn't just not follow him. I was being forced to see. I got up, pushing the power button to my Wii. Although, it wouldn't click, as though something was blocking it. I stumbled back, my gaze meeting the screen to see nothing other than an arrangement of the pelts and bones of my villagers lined up, making a smiling face. I shut my eyes, and the screen switched to a static channel as they were shut. Hating the noise, I shut off the screen. The Wii turned off by itself, no issue there. I wondered what was blocking its power button, and, prying the plastic button off, I noticed a tiny, folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it. ''"Have you seen my pretty, pretty art?" '' Category:Video Games Category:Animal Crossing Category:Blog posts Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas